


I Followed Fires

by Freedoughnut



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoughnut/pseuds/Freedoughnut
Summary: "don't get me wrong, I'm as powerful as I have ever been and you know it"she turned back to her, and suddenly she felt like Philippa is drilling holes in her face like she still has her eyes"But this" she pointed rigidly to her blindfold "I can't live with it. I will not stop until I get back what is mine"
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I Followed Fires

She has been in Skellige many times before throughout the nearly hundred years of her lifetime, but it had never been colder, bleaker or drearier than now. she could use her magic to warm her shivering shoulders, she just didn't feel like moving a single muscle and the heavy cloak she was wearing didn't do her any favor, Skellige is just that harsh of a place. The waves crashed rhythmically against the wooden rails of the empty docks. In the distance she could hear the white noise of everyday life, and in case of skelligans, there was this distinguishable creative set of insults that is an integral part of the white noise in the harbor and fish market. She chose the least occupied part of the docks to breathe in and out, she got sick of staying in her bed contemplating her decisions, her plans and many many other things. When she found herself thinking about who would show up at her funeral she knew she needed the fresh air, and maybe some wine later on won't hurt anyone.

It's been a week in the aftermath of the battle against the wild hunt. Ciri came back through a portal out of nowhere and as soon as she showed up she hugged them both. She felt thin and frail in her arms, and so cold, uncomfortably cold. she hugged her back so tight, she didn't felt like letting go even though it was awkward being too close to him after the few heart wrenching arguments they spewed at each other in the past three days.

Yennefer and Geralt spent days by the tower, waiting, worrying and arguing almost every few hours. These few days gave her a sense of closure. she was waiting for the words that he never dared to blurt out, longing for the freedom of this hot mess of a relationship. But it never came out of his mouth, she wanted to hear "I can't be with you anymore" or "this would never work, this is where we part ways for good".. But no, it's alway been like this for years, he wasn't confident enough to say he loved her years ago and now he can't be brave enough to cut ties with her for good. Him admitting he and Triss have plans for Kovir was enough anyway. It's finally got out of her hands and now she can rest assured and stop blaming anyone for this mess. Her and Geralt part ways now and that's it. How she deals with her heartache later is a different matter entirely.

Ciri reluctantly released them both, and Yen found herself putting as much distance as possible away from him, it was an Absentmindedly reaction and she was glad she did. Ciri stood three feet away from her and geralt, looking at them both like it was the last time she would ever see them together, and maybe it was. Ciri was always that one string attaching them together, but even her wasn't enough to salvage whatever the hell this is. it was damaged to the poin of no return. Actually, there was nothing to salvage anyway.

Geralt, like many times before, cowered before her. his lack of effort to explain anything to her was enough to consider herself done, done with him, with Triss and everything else about them... Except for ciri, her sweetheart who kept to herself the whole time she was watching things unfold in front of her. In Novigrad, on the ship to Skellige. it saddened Yennefer to no end to watch Ciri loses the family she came to know and love for years. Maybe this is Yennefer's biggest and only regret.

"I'm leaving skellige, staying low till Emhyr gives up on me. I will be in touch soon enough so rest assured, both of you"

"Ciri-" She wanted to say a lot but Geralt interrupted her "if you're planning to stay dead to them then leave, Now. I can hear some heavy armor-clad footsteps coming our way." Ciri's features hardened and she nodded abruptly and then... Shs was gone. Yennefer followed by and teleported to her room in the inn, not acknowledging him with a second glance. Geralt can deal with Emhyr by himself if he want. He managed to make his way out of every argument by the tower, why this situation with Emhyr could be any different? Ciri was safe and that's everything she cares about now.

She has no idea why she still here, everyone left. Even the Nilfgaardians gave up on finding Ciri in Skellige and left _Emhyr would go back to his classic ways, spies and mages._

It was only her in Skellige, everyone left except for her and... _Her_

of course.. Her aura cannot be mistaken to anyone else, any mage with enough experience can since Philippa's presence _if_ she wanted to be noticed, which was very often. she felt the weight on her shoulders, sensed the vibration in the air around her and that - smell. Yennefer smelled it before but she couldn't put her finger on what is in that perfume that makes it so vigorous and potent yet so pleasant. there's that scent that's burning your nose at first but then it fades out to become something earthy and grounded. _cinnamon maybe?_ Yennefer turnd her head slighty to acknowledge her compinion who joined her by the rails of the harbor. Philippa was wearing a deep Scarlet colored cloak that looks enticingly warm and soft _"maybe it's time to upgrade my wardrobe, and maybe add more colors"_

Yennefer fought the urge to be snarky but she couldn't hold back much "I think you were enjoying yourself a bit too much, observing this melodramatic pathetic excuse of a relationship crumbling apart." Yennefer looked at her, keeping the best grimacing expression she could muster even though she felt like smiling, because honestly that whole shit show was funny beyond everything else. sad, but funny nonetheless. "you've been indulging yourself since we were in Novigrad, don't think I didn't see you standing in the corners and smirking to yourself"

Philippa didn't drop the stony face "It was fun watching the whole thing from afar, but as amusing as it was I'm so glad you're finally in the clear of this nonsense" Philippa finished her sentence with a hint of... _disgust?_

She finally turned her head toward Yennefer "I have a proposal for you".

Yennefer flinched, and pushed herself away from the rails and stared at the back of Philippa's head "oh no phil, never again. I'm Done, I'm leaving courts for good and even though I know you would never listen to me specially after Emhyr's generous offer, but I'll say it anyways: you should quit as well" Philippa finally shifted to rest her head on her hand but still facing the sea _"it's not like she needs to turn my way to see me anyway"_

"the lodge is a lost cause yes, but my proposal has nothing to do with it. I need a sorceress, someone with the skills and knowledge you bear"

Yennefer rested her elbow back on the rails and waited for Philippa to elaborate, she was truly taken back by the sudden recognition but she didn't want show it. Not to Philippa of all people, if she was trying to manipulate Yennefer then she should lose all hope of that, Yennefer was not Triss after all.

Philippa breathed in and hold it for a bit too long before answering the silent question "I want my sight back"

Yennefer's brows knitted in confusion "I'm not sure how highly you think of me but I am not that good of a healer"

"obviously you are not" Philippa finally turned to face Yennefer, her expression guarded, unreadable "I need your company"

Yennefer wanted to burst out laughing but Philippa's face left no room for jest, she might not be intimidated by Philippa, but she definitely doesn't want to rub salt on Philippa's injury, what Radovid did to her was too cruel and barbarous , not only the physical pain, but also her status was shattered. Philippa was a renowned sorceress, respected even by her enemies. If her readings of the situation were true, then she can wager that Philippa disappeared not only because of the witch hunting but also to keep what left of her pride.

Yennefer decided to go back to the snark without stepping too low "so what? So I massage your sore shoulders, prepare baths for you and pour you some wine?"

Philippa chuckled "as lovely as that sound but no, don't be ridiculous" They stayed silent for uncomfortable amount of time before Philippa decided to continue. "I'm seeking an Ofiri healer, he's capable of some kind of tissue regeneration methods and that's all I know about him" It took Yennefer seconds to respond without thinking "oh Phil.. You must be desperate to believe such a thing actually exist and rush in blindly"

Yennefer didn't mean for that to be some kind of "words play" when she said "blindly" but it was too late now, and explaining herself would make everything worse but for her surprise Philippa laughed, like - geninuly laughed. She never heard Philippa laughing that loud before.

"that's a good one Yennefer" Took Philippa few moments to regain her composure before she continued "Well, in all seriousness, I've looked into it, and no, it's not just some peasantry babbling. I have heard of him years ago in court.I didn't pay much attention to it at the time but now..." Something in her expression altered, but whatever it is, it disappeared as a fast as it came.

"you don't even know his name, you don't also seem to know where exactly in Ofir he is. Ofir is huge from what I've heard"

"Dijkstra didn't fuck me up entirely, I still have some ways to contact some of his people once we are there."

Yennefer averted her eyes back to the sea. The proposal took her by surprise in all honesty. Why her? She knew Philippa didn't like her for the longest time. Philippa always wanted everyone listening and obeying her, and if she couldn't took what she wanted by force, she's the most cunning manipulater Yennefer could ever think of. Both of Philippa's ways didn’t work with Yennefer. Not with the lodge and certainly not before it. _Is_ _she really that desperate?_

"let's assume I agreed to accompany you on this... Voyage. What's in it for me" yennefer wanted to simply say no, but something kept her hesitated.

"I don't think you've ever been to Ofi-"

"do I strike you as someone traveling for fun and adventure? Really? " Yennefer interrupted her harshly. And Philippa didn't go gentle either, she retorted with the same level of snark "No, but you don't strike me as a herbalist selling beauty ointment and pretending to be interested in noble women's sexual prowess stories!"

And oh - that did hit a nerve. This style of life was one of the countless things Yennefer been thinking about for the past four days. Is she really going to come back to that stage in her life? Where everything was quiet and peaceful to the degree of weariness? She knows that she of all people didn't prosper in this kind of life. Boredom makes her think more and more and more, and that what she wants to avoid all together. Yennefer suddenly felt tired of her own issues and decided to take the argument to Philippa's side again

"Emhyr is offering you-"

"do you actually think I can show up in his court looking like this?" Philippa suddenly struggled with words and turned away from Yennefer, she tensed up and folded her arms. Then it came out in the most determined, menacing and Philippa-like vanity she had always knew "don't get me wrong, I'm as powerful as I have ever been and you know it" she turned back to her, and suddenly she felt like Philippa is drilling holes in her face like she still has her eyes. "But this" she pointed rigidly to her blindfold "I can't live with it. I will not stop until I get back what is mine"

Philippa started walking away from Yennefer, then she abruptly stopped "the ship is sailing tomorrow morning. The captain's name is Dagher, bald, thin and looks like he's unfimiliar with the concept of bathtubs" she said with obvious disgust. "meet me there first thing in the morning, if you agreed to my proposal naturally"

Yennefer wanted to refuse now and be done with it, the whole thing sounded ridiculous to her, she could be home, in vengerberg, sleeping till the afternoons and having her food brought to her in bed. "A kestrel carrying a heartwarming rejection letter would be enough to know you simply refused, no need to come"

Philippa took off then and before she was out of Yennefer's vision, Yennefer she asked her "was I your first option?"

Philippa stopped in her tracks, and answered in a matter-of-fact tone "I considered sheala". 

Yennefer wasn't sure what to say, she was the one who granted Sheala her last wish and she's sure that Philippa knew about it. 

No one dared to mention it, but everyone knew Philippa and Sheala had something going on between them. She remembered Triss saying something about how obvious it was, the looks, the inside jokes and Sheala moving in with Philippa. she caught herself remembering Triss giggling and stuffing her mouth with some grapes and her mood instantly turned sour. Philippa relieved her from her misery and said in the softest manner that can be associated with someone like Philippa

"but I guess that's not an option anymore"


End file.
